horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Top Ten Things
'''Horrid Henry's Top Ten Things '''is an episode of Series 4. Plot Henry tells what he has on a top 10 list, including friends, hobbies and other things. Summary We begin in Henry's room, in which he appears to be doing homework, which instead he is writing a top 10 things list. Already Henry has put Mr. Kill and Fang on the list, and already Fang is still asleep. Henry tells that he got Fang for learning to ride his bike and still says that the Bike was one of the best presents he ever received. Henry decides that presents should be in the Top 10 list as well, except for when the person thinks that you are a girl, but can come useful at times. Henry decides to watch 2 Cool for School before Mum comes in to nag him, which she thinks is scary. Henry opens the episode by doing a scary face and then the title card appears. Henry then says he loves being scary, and goes to a flashback of a Halloween night, which nobody thinks he is scary at all, but knows how to scare someone, which ends up being Perfect Peter. Henry sits at the TV even though Peter tells him that he is banned and should read a book, and TV makes him lazy and horrid. Henry says he is like that even when not watching the TV and goes to another flashback of when Henry once read a book. Peter asks Henry what the book was, and Henry says it was about a boy who thinks he is Horrid but is mean the whole time, which Peter thinks that is what Henry is, but Henry says he is horrid and turns on Gross Class Zero. Henry then says that being Gross is good as well, and thinks secretly that Peter likes watching Gross Class Zero and 2 Cool for School, and so Henry imagines this. In the scene Henry breaks the fourth wall by saying he isn't supposed to be in the flashback. Peter's face gets red when Henry asks him if he watches Gross Class Zero or 2 Cool for School, so he asks Henry what else is on his list, so Henry shows a snot bag, which scares Peter. Henry says that they are supposed to be like that, and Peter says some things are lovely and nice, and so Peter shows the Happy Hippos book he is colouring in, and Henry says that the colouring wasn't too bad, but even then he still calls them by different names. After Peter says "Don't be Horrid, Henry!" Henry says that saying things is also in the list, with different phrases like "Gross!" and his Catchphrase "Out of my way, Worm." and Mum then says "Don't be Horrid, Henry." as well, which Henry says he hears that all the time alongside "NO spells no" and then Peter follows on with "Mum, Henry's being Horrid!". Henry also adds "Smelly Nappy Baby" to the things he likes saying which makes Peter say Moody Margaret's catchphrase. Henry continues that his "When I'm King" moments are on the list as well, and so another flashback begins where Henry says that all little brothers should be given permission to speak, but Henry decides that isn't a good idea after all. Henry then says another thing in the list is to toot-scoot and move around, and when Fluffy appears Henry falls off his Scooter and onto his skateboard. He says that Fluffy isn't on the Top 10 things list and once again says that Fang is the only 4 legged creature and yet another flashback plays. Then Henry is next to the Purple Hand Fort, and after saying that Fang is his Best Friend, he says that his other Purple Hand Gang members are his friends as well. After calling everybody out they all appear and Henry says that Air Guitar, Killer Boy Rats and the Zero Zombies are on the list too, and so Henry ends the episode with a song about his life with his Friends appearing as well. Characters Horrid Henry Fang the Hamster Dad (Fantasy) Mum Rude Ralph (Fantasy) Beefy Bert (Fantasy) Moody Margaret (Fantasy Sour Susan (Fantasy) Weepy William (Fantasy) Perfect Peter Fluffy the Cat Aerobic Al (Fantasy) Brainy Brian (Fantasy) Greedy Graham (Fantasy) Anxious Andrew (Fantasy) Errors * Clever Clare appears older than Henry as shown in the bike flashback even though she is in Peter's class. Category:Series 4